


Good Night’s Sleep Gone

by KhanisthenewBoogeyman



Series: Good Night’s Sleep [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batman (mentioned) - Freeform, Jason Todd (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Wintergreen (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanisthenewBoogeyman/pseuds/KhanisthenewBoogeyman
Summary: Slade Wilson has become accustomed to getting a good night’s sleep. With the help of a certain red helmeted Gotham vigilante.Sequel to Good Night’s Sleep
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Jason Todd
Series: Good Night’s Sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559428
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy, fluffy chapter.
> 
> Thoughts are ‘italicized’.

Slade stood in the doorway for a moment. The lights were off and his bed, ‘ _their bed’_ his mind whispered, empty. The same sight that he had been coming home to for the past few months. The mercenary flicked the light out and trudged into the room.

For a moment, he could see Jason sitting up in bed to greet him. Then, he blinked and there were just pillows lying flat on the dark grey comforter. Slade gritted his teeth and turned away, determined to ignore the slight pang in his chest.

Jason was gone. Had left him. The volatile young man had gone back to Gotham after one of their arguments. That had been five months, two weeks, and four days ago.

“Damn it.” Slade growled.

He was not counting the time. He was not some love struck fool or some naive idiot to be pining for an ex-lover, someone who was just there to warm his bed.

_‘You know that Jason was much more than that. Even if you didn’t say it.’_

Slade shook the thought away as he headed over to the bed. He hadn’t had a good night’s rest since that night. The white haired mercenary could still remember the flash of pain and betrayal in those aquamarine eyes before they went icy cold. Jason hadn’t said a word but just turned and walked out. Slade let him go. A few minutes later, the roar of a motorcycle came to life and faded away. The next day, Slade came home to a disapproving Wintergreen and everything that belonged to Jason gone.

Being the stubborn ass as Wintergreen called him, Slade refused to be the first to reach out. Jason had overreacted despite Slade knowing how far he could push the vigilante. That night, it seemed that he had gone too far.

A dull rumbling noise came from the nightstand. Slade grumbled as he reached over for his phone. He frowned at the number and then answered.

“Grayson, it’s been a while.”

There was the sound of a choked sob on the other end which had the swordsman sitting up.

“Richard?”

A chill went through Slade at the words that he heard next.

“Jason... Jason’s dead, Slade.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues and another unexpected surprise is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bearing with me over this eight month period but here is the long awaited second chapter!

The reactions of people who are told that their loved one has died varies. Some scream in denial or sadness or even rage. Others go cold and distant as if their emotions have been switched off. Slade had previously reacted like the former when his firstborn, Grant, had died. Now, his reaction was the latter. His voice was calm as he answered the distraught man on the other end of the phone.

“When did he died? How?”

Slade didn’t bother to ask if Dick was sure. The younger man wouldn’t have called him unless it was confirmed. 

“He’s been dead at least a couple of days. He…” Dick’s voice trailed off. His tone was still shaky when he continued. “We’re still trying to figure that out. I… I thought that you should know.”

Slade could read in between the lines that Batman would have left him in the dark. Jason’s adopted father had not approved of their relationship. The head of the Bat clan believed that Slade was a corrupting influence in Jason’s life. The mercenary gave a humorless laugh.

“I suppose your father bat doesn’t know that you’re telling me this.” 

Dick’s silence confirmed that was the truth and Slade laughed again, humorlessly. 

“I know that you and Jason had a falling out a few months ago. If you want to see his… I’ll send you the address. It’s a private facility since…” Dick couldn’t continue.

“Since he is still believed to be dead even though he has been alive for six years,” Slade’s tone was blunt and unforgiving as he stated that fact.

The mercenary didn’t bother to correct himself even as he caught the error in what he had just said. “Send me the address.”  
Jason had been searching for a plausible way to reveal to the world that Jason Todd was still alive and that he didn’t died when he was fifteen. Bruce had stalled him repeatedly though whether it was intentional or not was always left unclear. Jason didn’t want to remain in the shadows any longer because even if it was a great advantage, it was also a disadvantage both in his vigilante and personal life.  
His phone gave a slight buzz, indicating that he just received a message. Slade lowered the phone down to clear his blind eye and confirm that it was the address. The facility wasn’t too far from where one of Jason’s safehouses was located. 

“I’ve got it. Was that all?”

There was silence at the other end as Dick processed the cold tone.

“You bastard. Jason is dead! You don’t even care, do you?! He loved you and you can barely give a shit!”

Slade’s temper flared at Dick’s words even as his heart felt a physical pain as the former Robin mentioned Jason’s feelings for him. They had never spoken of love or anything of that nature. However, Slade could read Jason like an open book most of the time and he knew the kid had grown attached. 

“Don’t assume something that you know nothing about.” Slade growled and then ended the call.

On autopilot, Slade got to his feet and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a thick terrycloth robe and pulled it on before he left his bedroom. The mercenary went to the kitchen to make some coffee and plan his next move. He flicked the light switch on and the bright light illuminated the spacious kitchen. Stainless steel and black appliances gleamed in the light and reflected a distorted reflection as he neared. The man opened the cabinet where he assumed the coffee was being kept. His single eye narrowed when he saw the small, innocent looking box of tea next to the can of coffee. 

Slade grabbed the open box of tea and stared at it. Having tea in the house wasn’t unusual, considering that his butler and long-time friend was an Englishman. But that particular brand and flavor was one that only one person in the house had drank and that was before he moved out. There were quite a few packets missing. Slade’s frown deepened and his heart ached more. Jason had been visiting Wintergreen when Slade hadn’t been home, and Wintergreen hadn’t told him. The box of tea hadn’t been in the cupboard when Slade had last gone into this cabinet a week ago. That meant that Wintergreen had been actively hid Jason’s visits from him, either because Wintergreen was on Jason’s side or he wanted to prevent Slade from becoming angry that he was still associating with the raven.

Another fierce pang went through his chest before another feeling burned through him. Jason had been here in the past week. He might have told Wintergreen what he had been working on before his death. Slade didn’t even know if Jason’s death was related to the kid’s vigilante antics or his crime boss work. From what little Dick had told him, the capes didn’t know either. Slade put down the box of tea and strode purposefully from the kitchen, down the hallway from the side door, and stopped before a mahogany wood paneled door. Slade balled up a fist and banged on Wintergreen’s door. The force of his knocking made the door groan and the mercenary restrained himself a little more. He didn’t want to break the door down…yet.

“Billy, wake up. We need to talk. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I completely understand that I am an evil, cruel person to end this on another cliff hanger. I am working on Chapter 3. Hopefully, it won't be another 8 months before I post it.
> 
> Please comment what you think will happen next or what you think of this chapter. I greatly appreciate each and every comment and kudos. You guys give my demented mind peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The long awaited Chapter 3.

_“Billy, wake up. We need to talk. Now.”_

There was a muffled curse and some fumbling from the other side of the door until it opened, revealing an older man looking quite disheveled.

“Bloody hell, Slade! It’s two in the morning!”

“How long ago was Jason here? I found the tea box.”

Wintergreen frowned at the question and looked over the younger man. He could see the tension thrumming through the mercenary’s frame.

“You wake me up at bloody two in the morning about tea and your ex visiting. Are you serious?”

Slade clenched his fist by his side, resisting the urge to lay hands on his oldest friend and throttle him.

“Jason’s dead! And yes before you ask, the information is reliable coming from his older brother. When was he here?!”

Wintergreen stared at Slade in disbelief before he seemed to age ten years before the mercenary’s sight. He turned and walked inside his room.

“He stopped by on Monday. You were still out of town which I believe he knew and the reason why he visited when he did. He left something for me to give to you. Told me to give it to you if he didn’t come to collect it himself and I would know when the time was to give it you. I thought it was some of that melodramatic Bat nonsense that they all seem to have.”

Wintergreen grabbed something from his bedside table and walked backed over to where Slade stood. He held out a small box. Slade took it and opened it. Inside was a silver cigar case with Slade’s name engraved underneath an engraved wolf with a single ice blue sapphire for an eye.

_‘Silly boy.’_

An hour after Slade had spoken to Wintergreen found the mercenary at the private facility. Slade had scouted the location before he slipped past the security guard and into the facility itself. The mercenary walked into the sterile room and over to the row of small metal doors set into one of the walls. Slade wasn’t sure how long he had before the video loop was discovered. Truth be told, Slade couldn’t summon a single care and if he was being truthful, was itching for a fight with the Bat. He stood in front of the door that the facility records indicated that Jason Peters, the alias that Batman had used for Jason, was behind. Slade did not hesitate as he reached out a gloved hand and pulled open the door and then the metal slab within. The body was covered by a thin white sheet which Slade slowly lowered down to reveal the corpse’s pale face.

His heart skipped a beat as he gazed down into the bruised, lifeless face of his lover. Aside from the fresh injuries, by appearances alone, it looked like Jason Todd. How cruel fate was that found the young man on a cold unforgiving slab once again. Behind the mask, Slade’s ice blue eye was narrowed and he yanked the sheet lower on Jason’s body. The scars were in their right places even the scar on Jason’s neck from that carelessly thrown Batarang from that ill fated showdown with the Bat and the Joker. Slade paid particular attention to a scar along one of Jason’s ribs on the left side, just two ribs down from the kid’s heart. It was a scar that Slade had put there himself at the kid’s request. The mercenary pulled one of his gloves off and ran his fingers over the scar, feeling a hard bump beneath the surface along the rib. There was a small hiss as his blade came free of its sheath. With the level of sharpness that Slade kept his knives at, there was no resistance as he made a cut just below that hard bump. The knife was set to the side as he slipped three fingers inside the cut. His eye narrowed more as he touched the bump inside.

_‘This isn’t right.’_

Without a grunt of effort, Slade snapped the piece off and withdrew his fingers, holding onto it. A corner of the sheet was used to clean it off. It looked like a small curved piece of bone with jagged edges from where Slade had snapped it off of the rib.

Behind the mask, a grin crossed the mercenary’s lips as he stared down at the small piece of bone. For that was what it was.

“Clever boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly happy with how the chapter turned out but decided to post it anyway. I may edit it later but for now enjoy! Let me know what you think please!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I want to know what you think.


End file.
